


Sex, Love And Unfair Passion

by HangMa



Series: Sex, Love and Unfair Passion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Lucius, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, OOC, Public Sex, Rape, Seduce, Spanking, weak Lucius
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: Lucius與Narcissa深愛著他們的孩子，並且擔心他。





	Sex, Love And Unfair Passion

**Author's Note:**

> OOC。  
需要先說明的是Narcissa與Draco進行的不是大部分人認知上的傳統性行為。且因為他們並不是D/S的關係，所以沒有加上BDSM的tag。  
LVLM的部分當然就更不是了（  
然後題目的中文翻譯是〈性、愛與不幸的愛〉（硬要www

那天Dark Lord沒有留在Malfoy莊園吃晚餐，三個人的餐桌上依舊豐盛，但是剩下來的食物也足夠擺滿Weasley家的餐桌。Draco偷偷觀察著他的父親，Lucius自Azkaban出來之後便沉默寡言，消瘦又灰白，漂亮的長髮看起來乾澀無比。蛇頭手杖還擱在桌邊，在觸手可及的距離。

「你應該去念書，」Lucius在拿起手帕抹了抹嘴角後忽然說道，他對上兒子充滿困惑的眼睛，「回到你的書房去，Draco。」

Draco張了張嘴，勉強讓自己想起來應該先把嘴巴擦乾淨。他完成了合乎貴族禮儀的動作，看向母親，Narcissa對他點點頭，他只好起身向父母微微欠身：「我吃飽了。父親、母親。」

Lucius抬起手，垂下眼睛，假裝沒看到兒子泛紅的眼圈。Narcissa來到他身旁，輕輕地握住他的手臂，也擔心地側頭看著兒子的背影。他們的小龍看起來單薄極了，他的勇氣與智慧如同枝椏上新發的嫩葉，黑雲壓頂。

Draco用盡了力氣不讓自己顫抖，他一回到房間就關上房門，背靠著門板滑坐在柔軟的地毯上。他把臉埋在膝蓋之間，發出沒有眼淚的抽泣聲。

兩個小時之後，他的書房門被敲響，在應答聲之後走進來的是Narcissa。她已經換上了簡單的睡袍，柔軟的頭髮披散著，來到書桌邊也並沒有對他少得可憐的讀書進度多加責難：「該睡覺了，我的小龍。」她像對待丈夫那樣，輕輕握住兒子的手臂，「你的父親回家了，目前我們最擔心的事情已經被解決了。」

Draco無助地抬頭看著他的母親：「可我仍然恐懼，媽媽。」

「你應該感到恐懼，」Narcissa嘆息，「還有很多糟糕的事情將要發生，而在它們到來之前，我們無從防止，也幾乎沒有還手的餘地。」她吻了吻兒子冰涼的臉頰，「但是至少今夜風平浪靜。你得在可以休息的時候把精神養足。」

Draco深吸一口氣，他盡了最大的努力讓自己平靜。Narcissa在與他互道晚安之後便離開了兒子的書房，回到臥房裡時她的丈夫已經蜷縮在柔軟的被褥間。他的呼吸很淺，眼皮顫動著，在她也躺上床的時候悄悄地挪了挪位置。

那些糟糕的事情就在Draco的日常起居間來到。當Dark Lord蒞臨他們的家時，通常都伴隨著許多的惡棍，咆哮與咒罵時常迴盪在走廊裡，Malfoy家的小少爺深居簡出，除了必要的集會並不出現在眾人眼前，而Malfoy家也在沒有獲得任何的任務，他們有了新的綽號：廢物般的男主人、沒有主見的女主人與嬌弱的小少爺。當然這些大多時候傳不到Draco的耳朵裡，可是他避不掉那些集會與吃飯時間。

有幾次Dark Lord甚至與他們同桌共食，他的父親則幾乎沒有動過盤裡的食物。當Voldemort問道：「你們家的湯非常美味，Lucius，你何不多喝一點？」

他的父親拿起湯匙，舀起一勺放入嘴裡，抿著嘴唇，再一勺，輕聲說道：「Lord，我已經吃飽。」

Draco不敢直視Dark Lord的臉，否則他會發現他們的主人瞇起了眼睛，露出一個嘲諷的微笑：「好的。既然如此，我想我們可以結束晚餐了。」

做為一個孩子，他仍然被吩咐回到自己的房間去。Dark Lord就在自己家裡的這個事實讓他毛骨悚然，把赤裸的雙腳抬到椅子上，用雙手環抱著自己折疊起來的腿，仍然無法看進哪怕一個字的內容。他在煎熬之中等待時間的流逝，洗過澡之後讓明明沒有從事什麼勞動卻疲倦不已的身體跌落在床上。房門再度被敲響：「Draco，你睡了嗎？」

「還沒，媽媽。」Draco回答。他的母親推門進來，仍然穿著睡袍與披散著頭髮，但是不同於尋常的是她的手裡還抱著一顆枕頭與一床棉被，並在進入之後鎖上了房門。

Draco困惑地看著他的母親。Narcissa說道：「今天晚上我和你睡，兒子。」她輕巧地走到Draco的床邊，將手裡的東西放下，「我們很久沒有這麼親密了。我還挺想念的——你不會介意吧？」

「當然不會。」Draco回答，他有很多個問題想問，但是Narcissa看了他一眼，將床鋪整理好，便躺在兒子身邊，從不離身的魔杖一揮，燈就熄了，房內一片黑暗。Draco也縮進棉被裡，他能夠感覺到母親示意他閉嘴睡覺，這讓他覺得危險、恐懼，和他親愛的父母的距離愈來愈遠（尤其是身在另一個房間裡的父親，這到底是怎麼回事？），但是Narcissa的香氣又竄入了他的鼻腔，她就在他身邊，甜美、平穩又堅強。

那一夜Draco獲得了十六歲以來最好的睡眠，但是他遲至吃午餐時才見到了父親。Lucius的眼窩微微凹陷、泛紅，儀容乾淨整齊而仍然（甚至更加）憔悴，食量比他接下殺死Dumbledore的任務時還要小。Draco看著他始終依賴著的人以這副模樣坐在灰暗的餐廳裡，開口時才發現自己已經哽咽：「父親？」

Narcissa用手指輕叩桌面，她的動作引來Draco驚異的目光（他從未見過母親如此粗魯），Lucius也像從惡夢中醒來：「Draco，」他抬起彎彎的眉毛，拉長了聲音說，「我只是有點……勞累。」他把面前的瓷盤往桌子深處推，「你不需要有多餘的擔心，我和你的母親在這裡。」

Draco對上父親的目光。父子倆都有一雙美麗的灰色眼睛，它們曾經神采飛揚，此時卻像兩面破敗的對鏡。年輕的Malfoy嚥下哽咽的聲音，回答道：「是的，父親。」他頓了頓，還是補上一句，「非常高興您回來了。」

Lucius吞嚥了一下，他抿了抿自己乾燥的嘴唇，喉結上下滑動：「回你的房間去吧。」他不再看向他的兒子。

Draco離開飯廳。從那天開始，他敏銳地發現有些食死徒看父親的目光更加的輕蔑、嘲諷與……具有侵略性。他幾乎懷疑自己的父親成了那些惡棍眼中一道經過烘烤、肚子裡塞滿香料的肥羊料理，豐滿又多汁（Merlin！父親他已經快瘦成皮包骨了！）。緊接著是一些更加齷齪的綽號。

「母親，」Draco坐在床沿，今天是滿月，Malfoy莊園竟有骯髒的狼人的嚎叫聲，而Voldemort又一次留宿在這裡，Narcissa依舊來到兒子的房間就寢，「請您，告訴我——父親他——」他謹慎選擇措辭，「在做的事情。」

Narcissa按著他瘦削的肩頭，坐到兒子的身邊：「我知道你總會問起的，小龍。你的父親正在經歷成人的、被撕裂的痛苦，這是你能聽聞的最殘忍的事情之一。」她溫柔地看著Draco，「而你還沒有到能接受這個的時候……或許沒有人能夠對此有足夠的準備。現在讓我們睡覺好嗎？」

「可是這樣我睡不著，」Draco抓住母親的手，「如果父親正在經歷那樣的痛苦，我……我們真的不能對此做出點什麼？」

Narcissa任由他握著自己的手：「不能。Draco，你所能做的就是保護好你自己，沒有破碎、沒有裂痕，完好無缺。這樣或許能讓Lucius感到他所受的痛苦還算值得。」她的語氣輕柔，「我不是在威脅你，我親愛的小龍。現在真的該睡了，否則我會判斷你需要一些魔藥的幫助。」

Draco從母親那兒再次獲得一個晚安吻。他的身體疲倦，思緒卻瘋狂旋轉，然後一雙並不強壯的手臂環上了他的肩膀，他靠在Narcissa柔軟的胸脯上發出嗚咽聲。但是他們倆都沒有再說話。

隨著時間過去，Draco能發現的跡象愈來愈多，有幾次他甚至在家中的某些角落（客廳沙發後面、螺旋狀樓梯上、在掛有許多畫像的走廊的轉角）聽見父親的哀求，沙啞、破碎、帶著鼻音。若不是Lucius留著長髮，他還能發現更多：白皙的脖頸上的掐痕或者耳垂上的齒印。但是某一次Malfoy家的家長腫著一邊臉頰吃飯，這就不是他那漂亮的頭髮能遮住的了。

而最糟糕的還遠不止此。那天食死徒們抓到了救世主一行人，黑頭髮綠眼睛的Harry Potter不知道為什麼變成了一個有著棕色眼睛的醜八怪，但即便如此Draco仍舊一眼就認出他來。他在父親的催促與Bellatrix的尖叫聲中呆呆地瞪著那張扭曲的臉，不管救世主的眼睛是什麼顏色的，他都能從中汲取出憤怒、痛苦以及想要活下去的絕望。一個人怎麼可以如此沮喪又滿懷希望？

然後他搞砸了整件事。Lucius透過手上的黑魔標記呼喚黑魔王前來，當Voldemort帶著微笑出現時面對的卻是一個再次被擊倒的大Malfoy、魔杖掉落在地的Malfoy夫人和被搶走了魔杖的小Malfoy。Bellatrix早已跪倒在地，她匍匐在冰冷的大理石地板上，爬過去親吻她的神祇的衣袍，但是被一腳踢開。他們全都受到了鑽心剜骨的懲罰。

不出兩天，Malfoy家的地板上橫七豎八地散落著屍體，新鮮又腥臭的血液漫流，銀色的大蛇蜿蜒爬過，Dark Lord沉默著赤腳繞過那些骯髒的東西，坐到沙發上。他把玩著手中的魔杖，慢慢地開口說道：「我聽Bella說了些那天在莊園裡發生的事情。」他甚至懶得轉動眼珠去觀察受到驚嚇的一家三人，「Draco，你來說說為什麼Harry Potter在你們的莊園裡跑掉了？」

Draco打了個寒顫，他的雙腿發軟，膝蓋磕在地上，發出響亮的聲音，又剛好是他的主人喜歡的臣服的姿態：「是……是我的錯……」他顫抖著說，「我沒能認出那個醜八怪……就是該死的Harry Potter。請原諒！主人……」

Narcissa僵硬地向他靠近了一步，Vodelmort抬起手中的魔杖，Lucius開口說道：「作為莊園的主人，我應當為那個男孩的逃脫負起更多的責任。請您……處罰我。」

他低垂著頭，Draco是長跪的姿勢，而Malfoy家的家長匍匐在地，手掌貼在冰冷的大理石上，眼睫毛刷過地上的灰塵。Voldemort發出古怪的笑聲：「哦，是的。Bella也是這麼告訴我的。不過我認為你的兒子，Malfoy家的小少爺，應當學會更多的事情。」他頓了頓，「過來，Lucius，我親愛的僕人。現在是你親自示範該怎麼臣服的時候了。我再給他一次機會，下不為例。」

Draco倒抽了一口氣，Narcissa跟著跪在了兒子的身旁，悄悄握住兒子的手。而那位父親沉默著爬過一攤血水，跪到他的主人跟前。Voldemort伸出枯瘦的手指捏住大貴族尖尖的下巴，愉快地發現那雙薄薄的嘴唇上已經溢出血絲，還有明顯的齒印。他又揮了一下魔杖，Lucius的長褲連同內褲被扯到膝蓋處，露出他撅在空氣中、白皙渾圓的屁股。大貴族閉上了眼睛，巨蛇盤繞在他的腿邊，蛇尾巴纏繞在容易受傷的腳踝上。

然後他被提起來，趴在主人的大腿上，啪地一聲，白嫩柔軟的臀肉震顫著，印出一個鮮紅的掌印。Lucius發出一聲嗚咽，他的臉正好埋在Voldemort冰冷的懷裡，他控制不住自己的哆嗦，卻也沒辦法閃躲——他不敢回頭，他沒有辦法光著屁股面對妻子與兒子。很快他另一邊的臀瓣也挨了一下，啪啪啪的聲音像是在為一齣荒誕的鬧劇鼓掌，直到他的屁股變得又紅又腫，血色充盈。

Draco屏著呼吸，他從沒有被父母親體罰過。體罰是野蠻的行為，他們多的是辦法讓他乖乖聽話。可是現在，黑魔王正在打他父親的屁股。用他寬大而枯木般的手摑在他父親光裸著的臀部。他無法想像被打屁股的感覺，但是也無法將視線從父親羞恥地、如初生嬰兒般暴露的臀部上移開。Voldemort似乎很滿意於他的震驚、恐懼及迷惑，還有他父親的顫抖與哭泣。他拍了拍大貴族僭越地攢皺了他的衣袍的手：「淘氣的孩子有淘氣的處罰方式。」他再次抬起大貴族的臉，指尖沾上泛紅的眼角處的淚水，「就是這種眼神，Lucius。」

他忽然抬起頭望了Malfoy家另外兩個人的方向一眼：「你總是用這種眼神看著我，渴望從我這獲得些什麼。貪婪的小東西。小時候你渴望從我這獲得一句讚賞，長大了一些渴望從我這獲得愛（他發出一聲嗤笑），我不愛你，但我仍然能給與你想要的溫柔。而現在，」他把一根手指伸進Lucius的嘴巴裡，「你渴望從我這獲得庇護與寬恕。除此以外再沒有其他的了，我狡猾的僕人。」

「求求您，Lord——」Lucius含著他的手指哀求，他的屁股火辣辣的，眼皮浮腫，連鼻尖也可憐地泛紅。他渾身冷汗，毫無尊嚴，卻仍然不夠堅強也不夠脆弱，他還沒完全破碎，還記得身後有著妻子與兒子，「請讓我……」

Voldemort撫摸著他潮濕的臉頰：「我允許你。」

Lucius說不出感謝的話，他忙著用牙齒拉下主人的褲子拉鍊，釋放出那個總是折磨著他的器官。Voldemort的胯下也沒有什麼體毛，荒原上怒脹著的一根陽具頗為駭人，而這竟然是他的肉身最柔軟脆弱的一部份。Lucius將它含進自己的嘴裡，用後腦杓擋住來自他想要保護的人的視線。可惜Draco從不認為自己天真無知，他緊咬著牙關，害怕自己會先於父親嚎啕出聲。

大貴族的嘴被陰莖塞滿，而仍在啜泣著，顫抖的喉嚨成功地取悅了盛怒中的Dark Lord，他在性慾的滿足和他人的痛苦間找到自己的存在。如果有什麼人能夠提醒他這一點，必然會是Lucius Malfoy，渴望著他的一個吻的少年，羞赧又熱切地主動敞開身體，那麼馴順、那麼淫蕩又那麼討人憐愛。

所以只是口交還遠不能平息他的心與靈魂的動盪。Voldemort粗暴地推開已經四十歲了的少年，蠻橫地進入他。Lucius發出一聲被撕裂的呻吟，蜷縮在對他施以暴行的人的懷裡。Narcissa再也忍不住，她握緊了兒子顫抖的手，開口道：「Lord……我想接下來的教育已經不必再讓Draco參與了。」

Voldemort隨意地揮了揮手，他進入Lucius的身體好似故地重遊，而且未曾因為對方的成熟或衰老而喜新厭舊，那個貪吃的小肉穴依然綿軟、潮熱、緊致，過去因為他的愛撫而春潮湧動，此時此刻亦有鮮血浸潤。Lucius用雙腿環住Voldemort的腰，為了放鬆自己的深呼吸與高潮前的喘息聽起來相差無幾，他根本無法勃起，用後面進行交媾只剩下痛感與羞辱。但無論是哪一種，只要能滿足這個他少年春夢裡的牧神，他能暫時將自己拱手相讓。

Narcissa帶著Draco跌跌撞撞地離開了。他們當然再沒有胃口吃晚餐，十七歲的繼承人在母親的臂彎裡抱頭痛哭，自己的肩膀也濕了一塊。徬徨的少年痛恨幾天前沒能將救世主推入萬劫不復的境地的自己。他抽噎著說道：「是我——是我的錯——父親……」

「噓。」Narcissa打斷他，從床墊上起身替兩人各倒了一杯水，「我們不要再追究是誰的錯了，即使是Lucius也會想和你道歉的，這太殘忍了……」

Draco喝下大半杯水，喉嚨得到滋潤的同時也稍微冷靜了下來，他倚靠著母親的手臂，低聲說道：「不可能。我不可能將這些忘掉。這太痛苦，也太深刻了。」他和他的父親一樣，難過的時候灰色的眼睛裡濃霧一片，眼角和眼窩都泛紅，「我為父親感到痛苦，母親。」

「這都會結束的。」Narcissa嘆息，她假裝沒有注意到兒子驚疑不定的眼神，換了個話題，「你對那個救世主男孩有什麼感覺？」

Draco困惑地說道：「一個自大、魯莽的討厭鬼。」他想了想，又補上一句，「愚蠢的Gryffindor？」

Narcissa露出她今天的第一個微笑：「我要聽的不是這些。小龍，你一看到他就認出來了，對嗎？噓——別怕，我不是要追究這件事情或者意圖處罰你（Draco瑟縮了一下）。」她頓了頓，語氣放得更平更緩，「我和你的父親在進入Hogwarts以前就認識了，在訂婚前我就知道他對那位大人懷抱著虔誠的愛戀，和你的阿姨不一樣，你的父親渴望與Dark Lord產生某種連結——平等地互相需要與支持。他甚至和我說過他在少年時的那些夜晚是多麼的快樂。」

「快樂？」Draco瞪大了眼睛，「那種事情……能夠令人感到快樂？」

Narcissa點點頭，她盯著兒子：「有時候你說起那個Potter家的男孩，就像你父親年輕的時候。你們都有某種渴望——」她輕輕握住兒子的手，「但是你的父親因此而遍體鱗傷，我們不希望你也有如此難堪的經歷，但也不願意看見你因此而對之產生畏懼——一個Malfoy總會得到他想要的。」

Draco看起來仍然很震驚，他茫然地問道：「可是我還能怎麼做？」

「我們會引導你的，只要你做好了準備。」Narcissa給了他一個晚安吻，估計著時間差不多了，今夜讓小龍獨自入睡，而她回到大廳裡去收拾可憐的Malfoy家的家長。Lucius下半身光溜溜的蜷縮在冰冷的地板上，在妻子的懷裡哭得像個孩子。如果這不是他自己的經歷，他不會知道自己的身體竟如此堅韌，他以為自己將要死去，卻仍然不間斷地呼吸著。可是這些痛苦都超過了語言，於是他只好不知所措地哭泣。

之後Malfoy家的家長大病一場，Malfoy一家和Peter——那個背叛者——成了最沉默的食死徒。就在Lucius勉強能夠自己下床行走之後，Narcissa再次於夜晚來到了兒子的房間，而且那個晚上Voldemort不在莊園裡。

「我不確定自己是否已經準備好了，母親。」Draco忐忑地說道。

Narcissa帶了一些東西，她把它們放在床頭：「放輕鬆。你相信我嗎？我的小龍。相信我不會傷害你，相信我對你的愛以及相信我能給你一個愉快的夜晚。」她今夜沒有換上睡袍，Draco不確定她是還沒洗澡或者因為其他的原因而穿得如此……端莊。

「是的，我相信。」Draco說道。他的父親與母親，他的家人，是他最後的依靠，永遠不會是可怕的敵人。

Narcissa溫柔地說道：「那麼躺到床上去吧。你可以選擇自己脫衣服或者由我來幫你脫。」

Draco紅著臉把自己的睡衣脫掉，然後躺到床上。他的身上只剩下一條內褲，短短的，覆蓋到大腿根部。Narcissa站在床邊看著自己的兒子的身體，少年的骨架纖細修長，肌肉薄脆，皮膚白皙而具有彈性，這是一具朝氣蓬勃又孱弱的肉體。她坐到床沿，俯下身親吻自己的兒子，從他飽滿光潔的額頭，到緊張時就四處瞟的灰色眼睛、高挺的鼻子、尖尖的下巴和薄薄的嘴唇。

母親的嘴唇也是極柔軟的，帶著花草的香氣。Draco毫不擔心自己會受傷，他在母親的親吻中軟化。Narcissa有些驚異於兒子的順從，但這也讓她放心不少——看來他們的小龍比他們想像的要堅強。而且Draco與Lucius終究是不同的。他們生在不同的時代，遇上不同的人，走上不同的道路。

「有件事情必須先讓你知道。」Narcissa忽然開口，她的嘴唇停在Draco的耳畔，「我和你的父親彼此忠誠。我們的身體各自有一部份只向對方表示出歡迎：他的陰莖和我的陰道，我們在這一點上達成共識，並因此有了快樂的回憶。然後我們擁有了你，小龍（她的聲音忽然染上一點兒甜蜜）。正因如此，我將不會是你在傳統意義上的性愛的帶領者。而且鑒於你喜歡的也是個男孩……」

她輕輕地咬了一下兒子的脖子，令Draco發出一聲驚呼。少年因為自己幾近赤裸而母親仍端莊得體而感到羞臊不已，他也不知道自己竟會如此敏感，他脆弱、纖細、一折就斷的脖頸在母親的輕吻下結出一層漂亮的水色，而單薄的胸膛上下起伏著，兩隻手無措地抓皺了床單。但最令人羞恥的是母親的話語。Draco應該要感謝Narcissa沒有說出那個男孩的名字，他只要想到他（那雙碧綠的眼睛、亂蓬蓬的黑髮、強大的魔力與日漸高壯的身形）就一陣顫慄。

Narcissa在親吻的同時也用手愛撫著兒子的身體。她的兒子的肉體來自美好的春天，溫暖、柔軟、青澀、睡眼惺忪。她纖細的指尖撥弄著粉紅色的乳尖，她知道要怎麼玩弄那兩顆可愛的肉粒，才能使它們興奮得充血脹大。Draco不禁發出細小的呻吟，他還沒完全成熟的身體禁不起太多撩撥，兩粒乳尖很快被玩得堅硬，在他過分白皙的胸膛上像兩朵從石英中破出的花苞兒。

可是他胸膛的肉也是柔軟的。Draco在母親的搓揉下羞恥不已，腰身痠軟，什麼時候內褲頂端濕了一小塊都不知道。Narcissa吻過兒子的上半身，最後停留在乾淨的肚臍上：「把它脫掉。」Draco只能照做，他先把自己的內褲拉到大腿一半的部分，抬起一條腿，將之從布料中抽出，然後再將那塊最後的遮羞布拉下另一條腿。他做這些動作的時候細長的肌肉被牽動，拉扯出漂亮又修長的腿部線條，連帶著小半邊圓潤肉感的屁股。Narcissa只是安靜地看著，在兒子完成了這些動作之後再次開口，「現在握住你自己的小傢伙。」

Draco覺得自己的耳根在發燙，他屬於青少年的躁動的虛榮心想要反駁母親稱呼自己的陰莖是個「小傢伙」，但是他從沒有比較的經歷，只好羞恥地在母親面前自慰。他的手骨感漂亮，陰莖也筆直乾淨，白白嫩嫩地疊在一塊兒，純潔又原始，令作母親的都有些心猿意馬。少年因為自我解放而喘息，Narcissa耐心地等到他的全身都泛起粉紅色，覆蓋著一層薄汗而握著自己的掌心裡更是潮濕的時候說道：「接下來是最後也是最困難的部分。」她愛撫兒子顫抖著的大腿內側，「張開你的腿，向我敞開——」

她吻了吻兒子的因為雙腿彎曲而近在眼前的膝蓋，托著兩瓣球形的臀肉愛撫著，他的兒子很瘦，生嫩的臀肉卻從她的指縫中溢出，而Draco仍不知所措地握著自己的陰莖，小聲地、懵懂地呻吟著。Narcissa拿起她帶來的東西，那是一管藥膏，Lucius最近常常受傷所以準備得多了些。

「媽媽。」當Draco看到母親被糊狀物包裹著的手指伸向自己隱密的肉穴時仍舊畏懼地呼喚著，他的屁股夾緊了，讓母親的手進退不得。

Narcissa安撫道：「慢慢來，Draco。這不會讓你受傷，相反地，它會讓你舒服一些。」她用另一隻手按摩著兒子緊繃的腿部肌肉，直到他將身體放鬆。

被進入的瞬間Draco屏住了呼吸，他能感覺到母親的手指在他體內摸索。這沒有想像中痛，他沒有想哭的感覺，也許是因為母親真的給與了他足夠多的溫柔與愛。Draco稚拙地挺起腰配合著母親的動作，對上母親鼓勵的微笑時卻又一軟，跌了回去，同時那溫柔的指尖觸碰到了某一個會讓他尖叫的地方。

「那是……什麼……」他不敢置信地問道。他覺得自己的屁股要融化了，甚至全身都軟綿綿的，但是當母親的指尖碰到那個地方的時候他又忍不住顫抖，從一灘春水被泥塑成一個活生生的少年，心跳和呼吸都繫於被搓揉的那一點。

Narcissa看著他漂亮的兒子，問道：「你比我想像的還要敏感，小龍。」她又伸進去一根手指，使愛撫更加連綿，「告訴我，這讓你不舒服嗎？你感到疼痛嗎？或者你感到舒服嗎？你喜歡這種感覺嗎？」

Draco抬起手臂，擋住自己的臉，喊道：「我——我不知道——」他的聲音和身體都顫抖著，在母親的提醒下才想起來應該繼續愛撫自己的陰莖。

高潮來臨得比兩個人想像的都快，Draco將白色的精液射在自己的手上，那一瞬間肉穴的收縮讓他母親的手指差點兒拿不出來。Narcissa最後還是沒有使用放在床頭的另一些物品，她的兒子毫無經驗，這就夠了。Draco癱軟在床上喘息著，Narcissa不確定他是否在高潮的時候流過眼淚，但是他汗津津的模樣確實可憐又可愛。

「不要害怕，我的小龍。」Narcissa將他汗濕的頭髮撥到一邊。

Draco的嘴唇動了動，沒有說話。他不敢告訴母親，他剛才在高潮的一瞬間又想起了黑頭髮綠眼睛的男孩的臉。現在他對這種類型的性行為沒有任何疑問，需要令人擔心的是救世主對他的態度——他們可是互相傾軋了六年。

再見到救世主便是在戰場上了。但是那時他們甚至沒有時間與心情說上一句話，他孱弱的父親與母親在魔咒橫飛的戰場上焦急地尋找他，救世主沒有死亡的事實激勵了名為正義的一方，當雙方重啟戰端，Malfoy一家三人互相攙扶著離開了戰場。當他們幻影移行回到終於再次完全屬於他們的家時，Lucius兩腿一軟，跌倒在地，他的蛇頭手杖已經被折斷，狼狽地坐在地上，無措地呼喚：「Cissy……」

拉著受驚的兒子的Narcissa轉過身來，俯身遞給丈夫另一隻手：「沒事了，沒事了。那些都結束了。」

Draco看著父親艱難地從地上站起，最後一次放聲大哭。

再之後救世主Harry Potter親口證實了Malfoy家的母子曾幫助過他的事情，兩個理應繼續互相討厭的少年在法庭外得到了一個莫名其妙的吻。

救世主的嘴唇柔軟極了。Malfoy少爺的身體一陣顫慄。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 部分靈感來源於《最愛你的人是我》（原劇本：《黑鳥》）。  
並非免責聲明：我只能盡力不去美化暴行，但最後仍不免落入「以愛為名」的框架，這是這個故事最變態的部分。


End file.
